Obadiah Stane
Obodiah Stane is a villain and character from the Iron Man Universe he is Tony's former business partner and mentor. He is also Discord's partner, close friend and co conspirator against Vilgax. in The Grand Summer Season Trek. Obodiah is also Discord's 2nd in command in the Dystopia League Stane was the partner of Tony's father (Howard Stark) and 2nd in command when Tony himself took over. In a bid to take over Stark Industries he worked with the Ten Rings to kill Tony. While Stane files an injunction against Tony, he also sells weapons to both sides of the war without Tony's knowage. After he makes a visit to the Ten Rings he betrays them due to their failure to kill Tony and as them killed. Obodiah began working on a bigger more powerful suit known as the Iron Monger and after he did so he fought Tony to the death and was supposelly killed. The Grand Summer Season Trek However he was just in hiding and he joins Discord and his plans after meeting him. Obodiah like Discord schemed Vilgax's defeat and mapulated the P Team against Vilgax so that the duo could use Vilgax at his weakest to destroy him. Stane is one of the few villains who wasn`t killed and the only villain Discord didn`t betray to the heroes or have killed. Obodiah gets the Petes out of there beforehand. Afterwards Obodiah betrays Vilgax and Galvratron to help his boss Discord escape from his prison and to recurit more help for the chaotic being he calls his boss. He is the only villain so far that Discord will have on his team but he is getting more followers for his boss. Obodiah Stane is in a way the only villain Discord considers an alley as opposed to an asset. Obodiah learns of Wee Gee's return and uses it;s return to keep it away from his plans and using an anti mind reading device. Obodiah is a member of the Dystopia League and Discord's right hand man as example of their partnership previously. Posr Totally Mobian Spies After Totally Mobian Spies, Stane tells Discord about Terrance's arrest and the remaining allies which Discord states is a way to recurit new blood. When Discord returns with Cargill, Ricardio, Gideon and Hiroshi, Obodiah Stane explains everything to show them what happens. It was revealed that Obodiah and Discord turned their loss in the Grand Summer Season Trek to a slight victory through their mapulations of The Elements of Harmony Welders parring Twilight Sparkle and Rainbow Dash. Obodiah Stane then helps Discord with his plan to get their alley Terrance Lewis out of jail by having Clarence engage in a riot and have Lewis not to particapte so it would give a good impression. Obodiah greets Terrance have their plans work and his snapshot plan to expose W.H.O.O.P suceeded. Obodiah then helps Discord elminate the rest of the members to the team they once served. The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Obodiah Stane is returning with Discord once more. When Discord returns from his talk with them he asks how it went and Discord answers insulting. Stane then asks Makatov about what when on during their time to get rid of Vilgax's allegiance. He learns that Bender and his friends had a hand in their failure. Obodiah Stane like Discord overhears Knuckles's mention of him and the duo scheme up their plan against the blue bean. Stane begin researching on the Cortarians after Gravemind mentions them to him and Discord. He tazers Cassandra and brings her to Discord. And the two present Sophita to her and the duo is suprised when Scorpion and RJ save her. Obodiah and Discord then detect a high sense of chaos and recurit Savik into their organzation. Stane helps Discord in his many plans and serves as his final line of defense. He is defeated by Finn and Marceline who finally put the mastermind behind bars. As Stane got away scot free in his last scheme. Legends of Light and Darkness Obodiah Stane escapes jail and learns about Model W being Dr.Weil. The two decide to bring Discord back with their plans. Obodiah STane manages to get Model W out of it's prison by using life support for Weil with the help of Katara and NIghtmare Rarity. Stane is seen again with Weil and NR as they all scheme the whole bring back. Relationship with Discord Stane is Discord's right hand man and his closest confidant. Obodiah and Discord have worked together for a long time ever since Stane joined Vilgax and his allegiance. Obodiah worked for Discord and helped him carry out his plans which involved either attacking the heroes, or aiding them while screwing up Vilgax's plans. Stane believes Discord was a better leader to be than Vilgax and since he knew of Discord's treachery he helped Discord scheme against him. After Discord recruited Emperor Pete, Both of them got worried that Pete knew their treachrous scheme against the allegiance, so they schemed carefully to get rid of the allegiance by sending messages to Knuckles and Bender on how to stop and/or kill them. Discord then used the distraction to ursurp Vilgax and his plans, and sucessed BIG TIME. After Discord's defeat, Obodiah went back to Stane Enterprises and worked on plans to recurit others into his and Discord's allegiance. Obodiah eventually had Ricardio stage a fight with Eddy to release Discord. When Discord escaped, the two reunited and had a night on the town to celebrate. After Discord saw his new allies, he was pleased with Stane and asked about Emperor Pete. Stane told him that he sent them off so they could use for purposes and he even tried telling them to leave Bender and his friends alone. When They got arrogant and didn't listen to Stane, Stane knew that they had to go. Discord agreed and the two work on a plan to destroy the remaining allegiance. For the most part their plan was a succuess. Allies: Discord, Terrance Lewis, Ricardio, Clarence Boddicker, Hades, MOM, Yakvone The Dystopia League Enemies: Tony Stark, Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Jorgen, Finn, Marceline, Ice King, Twilight Sparkle, Spike, Shining Armor, Sagat, Stan Smith, Sari Sumdac, Mandark, Flame Princess, Princess Morbucks, Dr.House, Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Captain Picard, Q, Worf, Riker, Brick, Butch, Professor Pericles, Falco, Ashoka, Profion, Sandy, Kitty, Big Boss, Vilgax and his allegiance , Cassandra, Scorpion, RJ Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Partner Category:Characters hailing from the Marvel Universe Category:Former Children of Megatron members Category:Former Members of Vilgax's alliegance Category:Characters Introduced in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Second in Command Category:Humans Category:Archenemies Category:The Dystopia League Members Category:Rivals Category:Magic Users Category:Royalty Category:Members of the Disney Family Category:Main Members of The Dystopia League Category:The Dystopia League Founders Category:Master Manipulator Category:Unskilled but Strong characters Category:Conspirators Category:Father of Hero Category:Evil Vs Evil Category:Major Members of Vilgax's Alliance Category:Imprisoned character Category:Co-Right Hand man Category:Business Villains Category:Bald Characters Category:Discord and Dr. Weil's Commanders Category:Characters in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Characters in The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:The Heavy Category:Main Characters of The Discord Saga Category:Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness